Disneytalia
by disney-hp-freak
Summary: The personifications of the fandoms Disney and Hetalia go on a trip to Disney World! Fun times and fluff ensues. Information on the characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

**~Disneytalia~**

"Thanks again for inviting me down here! This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" Hetalia said bouncing a little in his seat. Disney giggled.

"Oh no problem! I still can't believe you haven't been down here yet, what with EPCOT and all. Not to mention how you love the movies," she said. Hetalia gave her a puzzled look.

"What's so important about EPCOT? Is there something insanely super awesome there?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Disney gave him a surprised look. "I haven't been around that long remember?" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His were cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

"I always seem to forget that. Well in that case I'm going to be your personal tour guide through the parks!" she said enthusiastically.

"I thought that was the whole point of you coming down with me in the first place," Hetalia said.

"Psh, details details. Now let's see which would be the best park to go to first…" she trailed of in thought. Hetalia looked at her with a small smile on his face. Within the past few months, he realized he had developed a crush on Disney. From the way her face lit up when she talked about her favorite things, to how she could brighten up anyone's day. Even the way she concentrated was adorable. She goes off into her own little world to figure out what she's thinking. At the moment she seemed to be drawing out her plan in the air with her finger, as if it was a white board, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

All of a sudden Disney sat up and snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "We can do Animal Kingdom first, since attraction wise it's the lightest park. Then we can do MG- I mean Hollywood Studios," she gave a little laugh. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to the name change, don't judge!" She said giving him a playful shove as he laughed. The funny thing is he wouldn't have even noticed if she had gotten the name wrong.

"Anyway, the next day we can do Magic Kingdom. Normally I would say we should do that on our last day, but I have a feeling EPCOT will be a great way to end your trip. Though I wouldn't object going back to a park if you felt like you missed something."

Hetalia sat there with a slightly dazed look as she talked. So he may or may not have gotten distracted by the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was talking, and missed a good amount of what she was saying. "Whatever you say, you're the expert here."

"Darn right I am!" She laughed. Her laugh was so adorable. Hetalia mentally slapped himself. He was acting like a love sick little puppy! Disney and Homestuck were his two best friends, and the last thing he wanted was to do anything that would make things awkward between them. He blinked in surprise as a pair of fingers was snapped in front of his face.

"Hey are you alright?" Disney asked with a concerned look. "You zoned out there for a minute."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about how fun this trip is going to be!" He said with a huge smile on his face now. Disney hugged him.

"You bet it will! I can't wait until tomorrow to get started," she said with a giant smile to match on her face. "You'll love it, I just know you will!"

_Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Boku Hetalia! AHHHH~ _Hetalia groaned as he rolled over and grabbed his phone. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! We've got to get moving if we want to be there when the park opens," Disney's chipper voice answered him. Hetalia looked at the clock and groaned again.

"The park doesn't open until nine Dis, do we really have to get up at six?" He heard a huff at the other end of the line.

"Yes we do. I knew if I didn't call you would get up at 8:30 or something stupid like that. You need to get ready. Call me when you're done so I can come and help pack your bag for the day." And with that she hung up. Hetalia rolled over and sighed. Might as well get ready now, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Disney getting annoyed.

Thirty minutes later he called Disney. "Alright I've showered, gotten dressed, and brushed my teeth and everything."

"Good. I'll be there in a sec," she replied before hanging up. Sure enough about a minute later there was a knock on his door.

"It begins…" he muttered to himself before opening the door.

"Good morning!" Disney said as she walked in. She was carrying two draw string bags, though he wasn't sure why she had two. She also seemed to have themed herself for the day. She was wearing cheetah print Mickey Ears and a T-shirt with Pooh looking at a tiger asking if it was Tigger. She looked over his outfit.

"We'll get you some Disney stuff tonight," she said after a moment. Hetalia looked down at his outfit. He had on a T-shirt with various mochis on it, and shorts. He thought it was fine, but he figured it was safer not to argue.

"So why exactly do you have two bags with you?" He asked. Disney rolled her eyes.

"One's for you obviously! You're going to need it in the parks." He looked at the bag skeptically. He was going to just have his wallet and phone with him, no need for a bag. Disney sighed. "You were just planning on bringing your wallet and phone weren't you?" He blinked. Can she read minds? "Typical newbie error," she continued. "Which is why I'm here!" she said as she started un-packing the bags.

"Now, besides the basic wallet, phone, etcetera, you're going to want at least one bottle of water." She said holding up two water bottles and placing one in each bag. He raised an eyebrow. "You'll thank me when we're in the parks, trust me. I'm throwing in some sunscreen because it's supposed to be really sunny today. I also highly suggest putting your wallet in the bag, as well as your phone during the rides. You won't believe how many phones fall out of people's pockets."

This went on for at least another half an hour. After she went through all of that, she dragged him down to breakfast.

"But I'm not even that hungry!" He protested as she put food on his plate.

"You're going to want the energy for the parks. Animal Kingdom is one of the largest and involves plenty of walking. Eat up." She responded while grabbing some food herself.

While they were eating, Disney looked at her watch and jumped in her seat. "We have to go!" She exclaimed shoveling food in her mouth as she started heading towards the door. "C'mon!" she shouted back at Hetalia. He looked at his own watch.

"You know it's only 8:15 right? And the park doesn't open until nine." She glared at him. "Alright, alright I'm coming." She shook her head.

"We still have to take a bus to get to the park, and that's not counting waiting time or standing on line! Luckily I already have our tickets so we don't have to wait for these." Disney rambled as she dragged him over to the bus stop. "Lucky for us the buses come quickly."

Sure enough just a few moments later the bus for Animal Kingdom pulled up. Throughout the whole ride Disney kept looking at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently. At some point, a thought occurred to Hetalia that would be rather important on their travels. He got his phone out and sent a quick text to Disney.

_Hetalia: Since we're going to be in a public place in huge crowds, we should use our human names right?_

Disney looked down at her phone and her eyes widened. She texted him back right away.

_Disney: That's a good point_

_Hetalia: As surprising as it sounds, I do have those_

_Disney: Oh hush you_

_Hetalia: But seriously, human names_

_Disney: Right. Dad used to call me Lillian, or Lily. What about you?_

_Hetalia: Kazuki_

She gave him a confused look.

_Hetalia: Yeah it's Japanese. My dad's Japanese remember?_

_Disney: Riiight. I always seem to forget_

_Hetalia: Its fine, happens all the time to me_

Actually, it did bother him when people were surprised he had a Japanese name. Just because he didn't look Japanese (with all the European countries in the show what did you expect?) doesn't mean he can't be proud of his heritage.

"Oh look we're here!" Disney's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked out the window to be greeted by greenery and the Animal Kingdom sign with a huge elephant head on it. Crowds of families were at the entrance. Cast members taking were taking pictures, parents were trying to corral their young ones, and general chaos issued.

"C'mon. They know who I am, sort of. We can sneak closer to the front of the entrance and get through quickly," she looked down at her watch. "Crap we need to move! 'It's almost nine!" She grabbed his hand and started maneuvering through the crowd. Hetalia could feel a slight blush on his face when Disney had grabbed his hand. He once again mentally slapped himself. _I can't lose her as a friend because I couldn't control my emotions. FOCUS! It's your first time here, so you're going to enjoy it!_ He hoped his mental pep talk would work.

After some fancy maneuvering, and Disney showing a security guard her ID, they finally made it past most of the crowd. He then noticed that they had kept moving, not stopping in the area right after the turnstiles.

"Are we allowed to go this far?" He asked confused. Disney nodded.

"There are no attractions before the Tree of Life, and the paths leading to other areas are roped off. The opening of the park happens in front of the Tree of Life," she explained while she continued to drag him through the crowd. As they went up and around the corner, Hetalia could see the crowd gathered around the Tree of Life. Disney continued to weasel their way through the crowd, though it was much more difficult this time. When they got to a spot she deemed acceptable, they stopped. After a moment, Disney realized she was still holding Hetalia's hand, let go and turned away. _Was she…blushing? Nah that couldn't be it._ Hetalia thought.

"Here," she said handing him a bottle of sunscreen. "It may seem cooler now, but it will warm up quick." He nodded and started applying the sunscreen. It would suck getting burnt on the first day. Suddenly a voice came on over the loud speaker, starting the opening of the park for the day. Characters were coming out dressed in safari gear. Music was playing, and people were dancing along. (Disney and Hetalia being two of them.) And finally, the park was open for the day!

After the opening dance party, the crowd was surging forward and was becoming chaotic once again. And with this, Disney had yet again grabbed his hand and began pulling him forward. He must have imagined her blushing earlier if she was grabbing his hand once again.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're heading to the safari first. The animals are more active during the mornings, plus more people go in the afternoon so the line will be shorter," she explained as they headed toward the path marked Africa.

Once they reached the entrance of the safari, he realized Disney was right. Not much of a surprise there. Their wait was very short, and they were on in less than ten minutes. And once they were on there were so many animals! So far a giraffe had been right next to their car, a herd of zebra went by, and they went over a bridge with crocodiles underneath! At one point the radio buzzed to life. What came on sounded near impossible, poachers in Disney World! The driver acted very concerned, and even Disney sat up with a strange look on her face. This must be serious.

"Di- I mean Lily, you okay?" he asked. She nodded with a faraway look in her eyes. Hetalia started to get nervous. These poachers must be the real deal, otherwise she wouldn't be so quiet. The safari continued, but Hetalia couldn't shake his nerves as they closed in on the poachers. But why would they take guests with them if they could be put in danger?

Afterword, he felt soooo stupid. It was all a fake. The emergency call, the poachers, even the baby elephant! Was he really that gullible?

"You know, I like the story. But it does get old after a while," Disney said when they got off the safari. Hetalia rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha yeah. I mean, it's so obvious it's fake. Heh, can you believe some people actually think it's real?" he said trying to act casual. Disney gave him an odd look, and then turned him around so she was looking right into his eyes. Hetalia stiffened a bit. "What?" he asked. Then she started to giggle. "What?" he asked even more confused than he was before. She only laughed harder.

"You thought….hahaha...poachers were real? Hahahaha! Oh my goodness that's too funny!" she laughed. Hetalia blushed slightly.

"W-what! No, of course I didn't! I mean, come on, how lame would THAT be?" he said trying to convince her otherwise. She punched his arm playfully.

"Yeah _suuure_ you didn't," she said rolling her eyes. "Like I wouldn't notice poachers in my parks, honestly," she scoffed. She then turned down a path that lead them to a jungle trek. Basically it turned out to be a walk through safari minus the dessert aspects.

"So where to next?" Hetalia asked when they came out the exit.

"Next we're going to go grab some Fast Passes for Expedition Everest, then head over to the Lion King show. By the time we walk over to Asia, and then back to Camp Minnie-Mickey, it'll be just about time for the show," she said walking towards Asia.

Hetalia loved the rest of Animal Kingdom. On the two animal treks they did, he saw tigers, hippos, and even a cute baby monkey! Disney wasn't kidding when she said this park was huge. It seemed to take forever to get from one continent to the next. They made the Lion King show just in time, and were lucky enough to end up in the Lion section. He had always loved the Lion King movies so seeing people act out the songs was breath taking.

And Expedition Everest, what a rush! When they were going up the first huge climb, he could see the entire Disney property. Disney pointed out the EPCOT ball, the castle, and the Tower of Terror. The yeti was pretty freaky, and he was not expecting to go backwards! But he gave the ride two giant thumbs up.

After lunch, they decided to go see Its Tough to be a Bug! That's one show he WON'T be seeing again. It was in 3D so there were bugs popping out at you and it felt like they were crawling under your seats, just plain creepy. But what made him jump even more was Dinosaur. Now there was life-sized dinos popping out at you in the dark. It felt like they weren't even five feet from the car! The picture at the end showed him crouched in his seat and his eyes squeezed shut while Disney was grabbing his arm and screaming.

"I just really don't like things jumping out at me," she said when they got off the ride. "Freaks me out."

After the park closed for the day, Disney and Hetalia decided to grab dinner at the Rainforest Café located conveniently right outside the park.

"I can't believe my hair is still wet from this afternoon!" Disney said referring to their ride on Kali River Rapids.

"Advantage to being a guy, short hair that dries fast," Hetalia said smirking.

"Yeah yeah, boast all you want," she said sticking her tongue out at him. "So," she said. "I was thinking after dinner, since it's only about seven right now, we could go to Downtown Disney for some shopping. Unless you want to head back to the hotel," she added. Hetalia took a sip of his drink weighing the options.

"Sure why not?" he said. He wasn't feeling tired yet so why not? Disney's eyes lit up.

"Really, you sure?" he nodded. "Sweet! Oh you'll love it, even if it technically isn't a park. We can go to the World of Disney store, and the pin shop! WE can get you your first official Disney pin, this is so exciting! And we can't forget about Disney Quest obviously. But anyway, there will be lots of pins to choose from…" Hetalia leaned back in his chair as she continued talking to him about Downtown, while making comments here and there whenever she stopped to take a breath. This would turn out to be a very interesting evening.

One thing he could say about the World of Disney store, it. Was. HUGE! He nearly got lost a few times just by waking into a different room. He and Disney must have wandered the store for an hour at least. Of course Disney picked up a few shirts for him to wear during the rest of the trip. After that, they went to the pin store. It was much smaller than the World of Disney, but there were just as many choices it seemed like! He got a starter kit at Disney's pestering. Just a lanyard with a few pins of Mickey on it.

And Disney Quest! Five levels of games and fun, it was incredible! From arcade games, to music mixing, and even 3D interactive games. They barely had gotten through two levels before it started closing down for the night. But luckily their park tickets let them go in multiple times, so they would be coming back. They hadn't even had a chance to beat up some pirates!

Once they got back to the hotel, they each headed to their rooms.

"I'll beat your door down at eight to head down for breakfast, be ready. Have a goodnight, see ya in the morning!" Disney told Hetalia. She gave him a hug and then went into her room. Hetalia then entered his room and set his alarm for 7:30. He smiled thinking about her goodbye as he turned off the light and went to sleep. The smile never left his face.

**A/N: Heyo everyone! This is my first Hetalia story (even if there's no actual Hetalia characters…shhh) so I'm pretty excited! My friend and I saw some personified fandom posts on Tumblr, and thought it would be cool to make our own. Thus, our OTP was born. It's taken me awhile to actually type up and upload it (for some reason I have to write in a notebook before typing on the computer. Weird habit I guess). We also started as Ask Blog for the on deviantart and it would be awesome if you checked it out and maybe ask a question while you're there? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first day of their park adventures! The rest shall be up soonish~**

**Ask Blog **


	2. Disneytalia Day Two: Hollywood Studios

**A/N: So day two is finally up! Took a while though. Between school, ACT prep, and college apps life has been hectic. Well enjoy the chapter!**

**~Disneytalia Day Two~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh does that alarm ever shut up? Hetalia rolled over and tried to find the snooze button. Darn these stupid hotel alarm clocks! He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. He already had a text from Disney.

_Disney: Don't forget! 8 o'clock! I'll be there!_

He rolled over again and groaned. Why must going to a theme park involve getting up so early? Might as well start getting ready now that he was awake. He didn't need an annoyed girl after him.

Hetalia finished getting ready no more than a minute before Disney was at his door. At breakfast, she was explaining the day's "plan of attack."

"So since MGM has lots of shows, we need to figure out times and have at least a rough schedule to go by. Though our first stop is Toy Story Mania, because Fast Passes are gone before noon. And you don't want a pass during the night show. Then we can figure things out from there." Hetalia just nodded while she was talking. It seemed like the best choice when she started rambling like that.

Luckily this morning they didn't seem as rushed as they were yesterday. It was nice being able to enjoy his breakfast sitting down.

"Hey Lily?" he asks, remembering they were in a crowded breakfast room. "Aren't we supposed to be rushing out the door or something? You made a pretty big deal out of it yesterday." She looked up from her breakfast.

"Animal Kingdom and Magic Kingdom have the two best openings. Plus I figured for your first day you should be at a park opening," she said while looking down at her watch. "But we really do need to get going soon! You won't believe how fast those passes sell out!" She said eating quicker.

"Well they are called fast passes for a reason," Hetalia said. God did he really just say that? He must have sounded like a complete idiot. But Disney just snickered.

"Yeah because it's like I've never heard that one before," she said rolling her eyes. "Now c'mon! We don't want to miss the bus!"

When they got to Studios, Disney grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the park. Again. Was this going to be a normal occurrence?

"Wait! Di-Lily! Can't we at least go a little slower?" He said as he tried not to trip on the curb. "Or maybe even look at some of the shops?" He asked. Disney just shook her head.

"Nope, sorry Ka-Kazuku?" She asked trying to pronounce his name correctly.

"Kazuki," Hetalia corrected.

"Right. Anyway did you see the board up front that listed ride wait times and what the Fast Passes are at?" Hetalia shook his head no. She sighed. "It had Toy Story Mania Fast Passes already at 2:30, and the park has only been open for half an hour! After we get the passes, we can take it a bit slower." They then took a turn down a street that had a Pixar sign hanging overhead. About half way down the street, they reached the Toy Story section. Blocks and toys were towering over children, and army men were walking around. Disney pulled him into the short line for the Fast Passes.

"2:45-3:45, we can make that work," she said looking at the ticket. "Let's go sit down over here and figure the schedule out." Hetalia followed her and waited patiently. He was a little surprised she actually chose to sit down though. Disney was hunched over the park map, circling show times and mumbling under her breath. After a few more minutes of this she stood up and declared everything figured out.

"So…what's the plan then?" Hetalia asked getting up.

"I'll explain when we get to our first spot," she said walking back the way they came. They continued walking past the giant hat, and back onto the main street with all the shops. Hetalia convinced Disney to stop and watch a magician do card tricks on the sidewalk. They watched him for a bit before moving on again.

"Rock 'N Rollercoaster?" Hetalia asked looking up. They were walking under an archway that had an upside down car that looked like it was on…tracks made of guitar strings? Disney nodded.

"It's an indoor rollercoaster. It's really dark, and there are neon lights everywhere! Plus you go from zero to sixty in like, two seconds!" she said excitedly jumping up and down a bit. Hetalia gave a nervous smile; it was indoors so it couldn't be that bad right?

In line Disney gave him a basic layout of the day. After this they were going to do Tower of Terror before the line got long (why anyone would want to go on a ride with the name terror in it was beyond him.) She had already figured out what times to see which shows so they could fit the most in. Before he knew it, it was their turn to get into the limo.

Hetalia got off the ride a tad bit dizzy. He wasn't sure if he was glad it was over...or if he was disappointed. Riding a coaster in the dark was terrifying, as well as exhilarating. Having no idea what was coming, and then finding yourself spinning upside down! And the Arrow Smith music blasting in his ear just added to the excitement.

"Let's go see the picture!" Disney said after they got out. When did they take a picture? Probably at the beginning. They looked at the screen to try and find their faces. "There!" Disney pointed. She had one arm up in the air, her hand in the "Rock On!" gesture. He on the other hand, was clutching both handle bars and screaming. But it was more of the "this is awesome!" type of scream rather than on of horror.

"Can we get this?" he asked. Disney nodded.

"Yeah, I've got the Photopass plus card, remember?" she said waving a blue plastic card in front of him. "This is how we have over half of our pictures already." She had been stopping them every so often if she saw a Photopass photographer to get their picture taken. Her excuse was both of them would be enjoying the parks too much to get a camera out. This so far had been true.

After getting the picture taken care of, the duo made their way to the Tower of Terror. With every step they took closer to the ride, Hetalia got more and more nervous. This…contraption just drops you thirteen stories? How is this even safe? The rational part of his mind was telling him that plenty of tests had been run on it, and who knows how many people have gone on the ride today alone? But what if it really did break down? He walked a half step slower. Disney turned around.

"Hey are you coming slow poke?" she asked walking back towards him. She noticed how he shifted almost nervously. "Are you alright? Are you scared of heights or something? We don't need to go on it if you don't want to," she said with concern while lightly squeezing his hand. Hetalia shook his head quickly.

"Me? Scared of that little thing? No way!" he said giving a nervous chuckle. "I-

I mean really? Who'd be scared of that?" he said rather quickly. Disney grabbed his shoulders and looked him right in the eye. He looked right back trying not to seem like a wimp. He had never noticed how blue her eyes were before…like sapphires…no! Focus! He stepped back out of her grasp.

"I said I'll be fine! Trust me, okay?" she looked at him skeptically.

"If you're sure…" she trailed off. They got in line as if nothing had happened. But as they got further and further in the line, the more anxious and scared Hetalia got. It really didn't help when they got to the part in line where they entered an old looking basement. And the cast members' uniforms were as creepy as all get out! He became more and more fidgety as they got closer and closer to the loading station.

"Now are you sure you're okay with this? You seem really on edge, and there's still time to get off before the ride," Disney told him. "You keep fidgeting, and you fidget when you're nervous." He gave a weak laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Uh, obviously I'm just excited! Yeah. And what do you mean I fidget when I'm nervous? No I don't!" he said back. Disney rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. Remember a few weeks ago before A Bientot aired? You were a nervous wreck! Hetalia gave her a hurt look. "Oh, still too soon?" she asked kindly. He nodded. "Well…last chance to get off." He gave her a hard stare. "Okay, fine!" she said holding her hands up in defeat.

Hetalia inwardly groaned. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, so he didn't seem like a big wuss in front of Disney. He gulped and took a deep breath before standing in the cue behind Disney. The doors opened up and he stepped inside. The cast member showed them how to secure the safety bar and belts. This didn't seem to make him feel much safer. As the cast member stepped out and the doors closed, Hetalia gripped the bar next to him a little tighter.

The cart-thing started making its way through the story behind the ride. A family was traveling in an elevator during a storm when suddenly the hotel was struck by lightning. The elevator dropped thirteen stories, killing the family and bellhop inside. Holograms popped up as the story was told, acting as the ghosts of those killed.

"As long as we're moving, it's not going to drop. As long as we're moving, it's not going to drop," he muttered to himself over and over. He knew enough about these types of rides it would be dangerous to drop when the cart was moving. All of a sudden, the cart came to a stop. "OH-" the rest of his sentence was lost as he screamed. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was screaming. It was the silent scream, when something is so terrifying you can't even make a sound. He latched onto the closest thing near him, praying he would survive the ride.

When the ride finished, he was embarrassed to realize he had been holding onto Disney almost the entire ride. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he let her go. "Sorry…" he mumbled. They got out of the cart and he realized that he couldn't stop shaking. Disney's eyes widened in concern when she saw him shaking.

"Whoa are you okay?" he nodded slowly. She gave him a stern look. "BS. You're paler than Prussia and are shaking like a leaf! Let's go sit down over here. I'll get you some water." He gave a weak chuckle at the mention of Prussia, but he still couldn't stop shaking! He hesitantly drank some water, trying not to spill it.

"Thanks," he whispered. It seemed to be the only noise he could make at the moment. Disney pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment of sitting there. "I'm sorry for insisting to go on that ride when you obviously didn't want to. I should have realized sooner, I should have gotten us out of line when you started getting really nervous. I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dis," he said quietly as he cut her off.

"But-" she persisted.

"I was the one who kept saying I wanted to do this. It was my own fault for this. Don't beat yourself up over it, alright?" They pulled away and looked at each other.

"But I," he gave her a look. "Fine," she grumbled. "But you're still really pale. Lucky for us Beauty and the Beast starts in twenty minutes. Plenty of time to grab some ice cream and sit down for a while." She gave him a hug. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine," he said returning the hug gratefully, still shaking.

After grabbing some ice cream from the cart, they found seats in the outdoor theater where Beauty and the Beast was being held. Hetalia watched and enjoyed the show. He had stopped shaking, and his heart rate seemed to be going a more normal rate now. He couldn't help but picture a female Italy and Germany playing Beauty and the Beast. But he wasn't even sure if he shipped it! That was a problem with being a fandom, you can ship any ships the fan ships. It was less of a headache to not think about it. He shook his head and tried to focus on the music.

"Tale as old as time..." Hetalia looked over and saw Disney quietly singing along. "Tune as old as song!" She had such a beautiful voice. Well that was to be expected considering all of the movies she has that involves singing. "Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong." He sighed happily as she sang.

Disney heard him sigh. She stopped singing suddenly feeling very self-conscious. But she didn't really understand why. Plenty of people heard her sing before; she even occasionally fills in for characters around the parks. But knowing Hetalia was listening made her almost queasy. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if he thought her singing was good. She mentally tried to clear her head. He had heard her sing before, so why was it making her so nervous now?

Hetalia slumped in his seat a little when she stopped singing. The show was wrapping up and Hetalia realized neither of them had said a thing since buying their ice cream.

"So umm," he started awkwardly. "Where to next then?" Disney didn't respond. "Hey," he said waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay? You normally won't shut up if I ask something about the parks," he said teasingly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry. I just zoned out for a minute there," she said smiling. "Well let's see. I think Star Tours next, and then we can decide if we want lunch yet or not." Hetalia nodded and followed her out of the pavilion.

"That was really cool!" Hetalia exclaimed as they got off Star Tours. "Not what I was expecting, but still!" Disney laughed.

"It's a great ride! Though I do like the original version better, but I won't get into that." They walked out of the gift shop and pass the Jedi Training (Darth Vader had just made an appearance.) "So are you hungry?" Disney asked looking over at Hetalia.

"A bit, but what are our options?" he asked.

"Well we could eat now, and then gets seats for the stunt show. Or we could fit something short in, then grab food and eat in the stands," she said. Hetalia thought for a moment weighing his options.

"Let's do another short thing; I want to fit in as much as possible!" Disney's face broke out into a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. C'mon I know exactly what we can do," she said leading him back towards the Mickey hat. They maneuvered their way around families gathered for 'Disney Channel Rocks!' "Perfect. Only five minutes left until the next show." They were at Voyage of the Little Mermaid. Hetalia followed her in, but a bit more apprehensive this time. He was glad none of the other fandoms were around. Two princess shows before lunch could call for a loss of his man card. Though he doubted any of them wouldn't have been dragged along by Disney as well. He laughed at the mental image.

"C'mon idiot. Everyone is moving in! Stop standing there like a statue." Disney snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Honestly, and you tease me about spacing out." She then turned towards the doors and he followed her almost reluctantly.

Any doubts Hetalia had about the show were now gone. The actors, the music, and the special effects! Especially the lasers. He could have sworn Disney smirked when he saw the lasers being used for the first time. She can be such a show off.

They picked up some counter service food after the show and made their way to Lights, Motors, Action! People were already pouring into the stadium. They were lucky to get decent seats. They chatted as they ate, and laughed at the corny jokes showed on the screens. They tried to see who could answer most trivia questions correctly, but Hetalia thought Disney had an unfair advantage since she had probably seen these questions multiple times before.

"That was…I don't even…WOW!" It was the end of the show and Hetalia's eyes were still wide from all the action. Especially the giant fire ball at the end. "Just everything!" he was jumping up and down, moving his arms trying to get what he was thinking across. Disney gave him a knowing looks.

"It's always the fireball," she mumbled. "Gets them every time."

After at least ten minutes of moving with the crowd out of the arena, the pair finally made it to a bench to discuss exactly what next.

"Let's see, we have almost an hour before our fast passes are available. We can go see the Indiana Jones show, then do Toy Story. We should have time for at least one more attraction after that," Disney said looking at show times. "But we need to hurry!" she jumped up and dragged Hetalia with her. He was beginning to think he should make a tally of how many more times he gets dragged somewhere over the next few days.

Luckily they made it just in time to get seated for the show. They laughed along with the crowd when cast members called people up for audience participation and made them do crazy things. Hetalia watched in awe at all of the stunts, and even when they showed how they were done. From the temple, to sword fights, to the exploding helicopter! When the show finished, they only had ten minutes to get over to Toy Story Mania.

Never had he been so thankful for fast passes. Apparently they had sold out by 11:30, and the line had well over an hour wait. They didn't have to wait more than fifteen minutes before getting on. And (not that he would ever admit it) Disney crushed him. He turned his 3-D glasses in, drooping in shame for losing so bad to a girl!

"…I mean, I figured I would beat you because you never played it before. But I never would have guessed it would be THAT bad!" she giggled in triumph. "Aren't you supposed to be good at video games since you live in Japan?" she asked. He gave her an exasperated look.

"Isn't that a bit stereotypical?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She gave him a playful stare.

"Like you're one to talk! Mr. Every-One-Of-My-Characters-Is-A-Bunch-Of-Stereotyp es-Smashed-Together!"She said all in one breath.

"Well! They-uh-they…Well your characters are…um," he sputtered trying to find a comeback. She started laughing. "Oh be quiet!" he said. She held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Well sooory it's the truth," she smirked. Hetalia opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. "See I'm right!" she said triumphantly.

"Hey! Why don't we go in there?" Hetalia said pointing at a random building trying to change the subject. Disney looked at the building he was pointing at and stopped suddenly. She just stood there staring at the building.

"One Man's Dream? You sure?" she asked. "It's just an old museum. Pretty boring and bland stuff, nothing interesting in there," she said in a rush shifting from side to side a bit. Hetalia didn't seem to notice.

"It gets us out of the heat for a bit. Why not?" he said walking towards the building. Disney followed him, but she didn't have the usual bounce in his step.

"Oh yeah, right. Guess some AC couldn't do much harm, sure…" she mumbled. Hetalia thought it was odd for her, but he assumed it was the heat getting to her.

"Drink some water before we go in. You seem a bit pale," Hetalia said concerned. Disney wordlessly took some water and drank it. And with that they walked inside.

As soon as they walked in, When You Wish Upon A Star was playing and the walls had pictures of Walt Disney all over them. The first room they came to was describing Walt's early life. Hetalia and Disney wandered around the room, reading information plaques and checking out items in the glass cases. Disney had a small smile on her face, along with a faraway look in her eyes.

As they continued on into the museum, they saw some of Walt's earlier works. Turns out he drew other characters before Mickey came to be. Like Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. That was when Walt had a partner, but they spilt up and the other guy took Oswald with him. Not far from the Oswald poster, Hetalia saw something he recognized.

"Hey! That's…Steamboat Willie right? What they put before all the Disney cartoons," he said pointing at another plaque. Disney smiled.

"That was the day I met dad," she said quietly. "He was coming home from the premiere, and I was at his doorstep. I didn't know why I was there at the time. All I remember was when I saw him; I knew it was my father. It felt so right…it felt like home." She seemed lost in the memory. Then she gave a small laugh. "He was so shocked when a two year old he had never seen before ran up to him, attach to his leg hugging him, and calling him daddy. But he took me in without question, and even named me after his wife. Even when I didn't seem to age, he accepted me and loved me." She wiped a small tear forming in her eye. "Sorry, we can move on now. So much more stuff to see," she said moving quickly to the next plaque.

Not far from Steamboat Willie was a section talking about Snow White. Disney seemed to linger here a bit longer. She seemed lost in memories of the past again and Hetalia didn't want to interrupt her. He moved ahead after reading the same plaque three times trying to stall.

"Whoa," he said looking at the next display case. It was Walt's original drawing desk. There were signs inside the case explaining the different objects on and around the desk.

"I see the pen is still there. Good," Disney had moved up behind him and was looking at the desk.

"Well yeah, there's a whole thing of pens," Hetalia said pointing to a cup full of pens and pencils. Disney rolled her eyes.

"Not A pen. THE pen." Hetalia gave her a blank look. "Remind me to lend you Kingdom Keepers when the week is over," she said. He nodded wondering what that was as they moved on. They continued walking through the museum making only a side comment here or there. Disney didn't really seem to be in the mood for talking.

Disney seemed to linger in certain areas more than others and grew more and more quiet as they made their way through the museum. Eventually they made it to the film about Walt's life. As they sat in silence waiting for it to start, Hetalia noticed Disney's hands were clenched onto the arm rests. When the film started, it finally hit Hetalia why she was acting like this. He wanted to smack himself for being such an idiot. How did it take him this long to figure it out?

She was being more quiet and reserved because she was surrounded by her dad. Her deceased father. How hard was it for her to hear his recorded voice playing over and over? To read about his death after living through it. And what about the movie about Walt's life they were watching right now? He shifted his gaze toward her and his heart nearly broke.

Tears were slowly coming down her face. She tried to wipe them away quickly, trying to hide the fact she was crying. But new tears appeared as quickly as she wiped the old ones away. She sniffled a bit, and once again trying to hide how upset she was. A feat that she was failing at. And he could have sworn he heard her mumble a faint "daddy."

Hetalia sunk down in his seat. How could he have not noticed her apprehension for going in here? i_Great she probably hates me now/i, _he thought, his shoulders slumping. He watched the rest of the film, glancing over at Disney at least every thirty seconds. When the movie was over, she pushed her way past him and anyone else in her way. Hetalia rushed after her as best he could.

He followed her as she turned down a hallway with a restroom sign in it. i_How am I supposed to comfort her if she went into the girl's bathroom?/i_ He thought scowling slightly. He waited a few minutes before decided to get his phone out.

_iHetalia: Please come out so we can talk_

_Disney: What am I not allowed to go to the bathroom?_

_Hetalia: We both know that's not the reason you're in there_

_Disney: How would you know why I'm in here?_

_Hetalia: Did you really think I wouldn't notice?_

_Disney: …I don't want anyone to see me_

_Hetalia: The hallway is empty. No one has even walked by_

_Disney: I don't know…_

_Hetalia: Please come out! You don't need to hide from me…/i_

A moment after he sent the text the bathroom door swung open. Disney checked to see if the coast was clear. When she only saw Hetalia, she ran at him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing fashion.

"It's alright, just cry it out," he said holding her close. A small voice in the back of his mind was freaking out at the fact Disney was in his arms, but he pushed it aside. Right now helping her calm down came first.

"I-I figured it would be okay. After all this t-time," she said sobbing. "You think I could go through a simple museum. I guess not," she gave a watery laugh that turned into another sob. "H-he was the most a-amazing man ever. D-daddy being g-gone still doesn't seem r-right. Even n-now." She looked up at Hetalia. "S-sorry. Me crying like this-"

"Shhh," Hetalia whispered. "Don't apologize. I could never even imagine the pain of losing my father." Her grip on his shirt became a little tighter. "You have every right to cry. It's my fault we went in there in the first place. If I had noticed the way you were acting I-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself," she said giving him a stern look through watery eyes. Her gaze softened and she leaned back into his body. "T-thanks," she mumbled into his chest. He nodded and gave a small smile. They sat there for a while longer. Disney still in Hetalia's arms calming down, and feeling almost safer when he was holding her.

"So personally I think this is the best night show out of all the parks. Since it's an actual show and not just fireworks set to music. Which is cool don't get me wrong," Disney rambled as they walked up the long pathway to Fantasmic! It was an hour before the show was scheduled to start and already people were pouring in.

"So why exactly are we carrying our dinner?" Hetalia asked nodding towards their food. Disney sighed in exasperation.

"Because," she said drawing the word out. "If we sat down to eat we would end up in the standing section. And that would majorly suck! If it wasn't for the fact the special effects canyon on the Back lot Tour was having issues, we may have had time," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. But Hetalia was only half-listening. He just wanted to know when this walkway was going to end. It seemed to keep going and going, and all uphill! Hopefully they'll arrive at the top soon.

"Here we are!" Disney said after a few more minutes. She had gotten more like her usual self during the Back lot Tour. Which Hetalia was very glad for; though he did promise himself to make sure he didn't put her in that type of situation again. "Now just follow the crowd and go where the ushers tell you. They get annoyed otherwise." Hetalia was stunned at the theater. The stands (which could fits thousands of people. Not just a few thousand either) formed a semi-circle type thing around a small lake. In the middle of the lake there was a huge island. Which he assumed that was where most of the show would take place. The island had many different levels on it, and he wondered what the mountain was going to be used for.

"See, what did I tell you? We came early and got decently good seats! And don't forget to eat," she said taking a bite of her food. But she was right; they did have nice seats; about halfway up, and just a section off from the center. Hetalia nodded in agreement and dug into his chicken.

He gave kudos to the park staff from keeping guests from getting bored sitting in the stadium for an hour. Two cast members were leading the audience in trivia, karaoke, and jokes. Every time a trivia question was asked Disney would always smirk and mumble "too easy." He figured it wouldn't be the best idea to mention she had a slight (cough-huge-cough) advantage over the others. He didn't feel like getting injured tonight.

Then finally, after over an hour of waiting, the show began. And there was only one word that could describe it, Fantasmic! The music, the clips from movies projected onto water, and all the scenes acted out were phenomenal! Though, not that he would admit it later, Hetalia grabbed Disney's arm when Maleficent turned into a dragon. Obviously he was just making sure she wasn't scared. All in all, it was an amazing, fantastic, best half-hour night show he had ever seen. Walking back to the buses, he was pretty sure he told Disney everything they had just seen. But he couldn't choose a favorite part to talk about, so he talked about all of it! He couldn't help himself.

The rest of the way back to the hotel they talked about their day at the park and their favorite shows they saw that day. When they said goodnight at their hotel rooms, Disney warned him they were getting up extra early the next morning. To which he groaned at. Disney looked like she was going to say something else, but just said goodnight and went into her room.

As he lay down in bed, Hetalia couldn't stop thinking about earlier that day, when Disney completely broke down. He didn't realize until way too late how hard it must have been for her to be in that museum. He guessed the pain had never gone away. Though it hurt him to think about how upset she was, he couldn't help but notice how well she seemed to fit into his arms when he was comforting her. He fell into a restless sleep, the events of the day playing over in his mind.

**A/N: End day two! If you enjoyed leave a review, and if you want go check out the ask blog my friend and I made for them.**

**dA: **

**Tumblr: **


	3. Disneytalia Day Three: Magic Kingdom

**~Disneytalia~**

**Day Three: Magic Kingdom**

"… _Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA…."_ Hetalia fumbled for his phone. _Why?_ He wondered. _Just one night of sleep is all I ask._

"Moshi moshi," he mumbled sleepily slipping into Japanese. It always happened when he was tired or really angry.

"Good *yawn* morning. Time to get moving. We need to be at the park around seven."

"SEVEN?" he said shocked. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "You have got to be kidding me. 5:30? Even Germany doesn't get up this early to train!" He heard an annoyed huff on the other end of the line.

"Fine. If you don't want to be there two hours before the park is open, have no lines for a few rides, and go on Space Mountain with the lights on, then go back to sleep!" she snapped.

"Alright already, I'm moving, I'm moving!" he said untangling himself from the sheets.

"Good!" she said back to her cheerful self. "Get ready and meet me downstairs when the breakfast room opens. See ya real soon!" and with that she hung up. Hetalia sighed. He knew there would be no point arguing with her. Plus she hadn't steered him wrong yet. But honestly, 5:30 am…

Hetalia arrived at the breakfast room at 6:15 and saw Disney already putting food on her plate. It was strangely eerie being the only two in the large room surrounded by empty tables. _Everyone else is probably sleeping,_ he thought grumpily.

"So why exactly did we get up at five freaking thirty in the morning?" He asked taking a bite of his cereal. Disney grabbed a brochure out of her bag and passed it to him. "The Y.E.S program? What on earth is that?"

"It stands for Youth Educational Series," she said simply. Hetalia gave her a look.

"So why exactly are we doing something educational?" he said confused. "I thought this was a vacation, which means no work!" One of the best things about this trip was his dad didn't send any work with him. He was home schooled because certain "issues" may arise if he went to school with other teenagers. Questions like: "Why don't you seem to get older?" "When were you born?" and the best one, "Wait, WHO'S your dad?" They both decided home schooling would be the better option by far.

"The YES programs aren't just about learning. There is also the experience in the parks! And the entire extra stuff, here look," she said pointing at the program on the brochure. "We're doing the physics one-"

"Physics?!" Hetalia said shocked.

"-but we get to do three rides and be in the park two hours before it opens!" she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "It'll be tons of fun, I promise!" He looked up and saw her eyes full of excitement.

"It better be worth getting up at 5:30 for, that's all I have to say," he said with a small smile.

"You won't regret it!"

There was defiantly a major perk in coming to the parks this early, all the space! They had plenty of room on the bus, and the transport area was deserted except for a few people. Apparently you can only get to the Magic Kingdom by a special ferry or monorail. He supposed it would give a more isolated and magical feel to the park.

"Ah, over there!" Disney pointed at a small group of people. "That's our group for the program." Hetalia glanced it over. There were two families; one with a girl who looked around fourteen and the other family with two boys around ten and twelve. Polite greetings were exchanged as the small group waited for the cast member.

When the cast member showed up not soon after Disney and Hetalia arrived, everyone officially introduced themselves as he passed out nametags. He went over the very basics of physics, asking simple questions mainly directed at the kids. After the introductory, the small group got on the monorail headed for the Magic Kingdom. Hetalia had his eyes glued out the window the entire ride. He gave a small gasp when the castle came into view. It was amazing how it had stayed hidden for so long before suddenly appearing. It truly was a breathtaking view.

Disney glanced over at him when she heard the gasp. The castle had just come into view. She gave a knowing smile as she looked at his face. It was full of wonder and amazement. The trance seemed to have broken when the boys started pointing and exclaiming they could see the castle. She leaned back in her seat. She loved the effect the parks had on people, especially newbies. No matter how old you are there's nothing like seeing the castle appear arriving at the park. No matter how many times you've seen it, there's always that little spark.

It was a bit before they actually did their next activity. Considering tickets, pictures by the castle, and side bits of information took a good amount of time before walking towards Tomorrowland. Hetalia never thought the park could feel so…empty. Granted it was still before eight, so the official opening of the park was still over an hour away. He tried to take in some of the sights of the park before it got overrun by people.

Then finally, after a few mini experiments on rollercoasters and facts about physics, it was finally time to go on Space Mountain. They were given small cards and were asked to 'guesstimate' how fast the ride was going, how tall were the biggest drop, things like that. Hetalia was bouncing as they walked through the empty lines towards the loading zone of the ride. _Space Mountain, the final frontier. These were the voyages of the physics YES program. Their mission: to explore rides and learn the physics behind them. To boldly go where many park guests have gone before!_ Hetalia gave a small sigh while trying not to laugh. He blamed Star Trek for the inner monologue earlier in the paragraph. But who cares? It was finally time to experience the legendary ride.

Best. Ride. EVER! Not to mention how different it was with the lights on. He could have sworn his head was going to hit some of the tracks. Screw all the physics behind it; they were defiantly riding it again later that day. After Space Mountain, the cast member led them to Buzz Lightyear Star Command where they learned the difference between pneumatic and hydraulic. He thought he did pretty decent shooting the lasers at the targets, but after he saw the other scores his confidence dropped down a tad.

They finished the program with Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which was yet another amazing ride. Everyone bid farewell and went off with their respective families. Hetalia personally thought the other families were very nice. One woman was especially friendly as she hugged everyone goodbye (while her daughter turned red in embarrassment). "You and your girlfriend have fun now," she said as she hugged Hetalia goodbye.

"B-but she's not…" he stammered. The lady gave a knowing wink and left with her family leaving Hetalia very flustered.

"What is it?" Disney asked him walking over. He tried to clear his mind by shaking his head.

"Nothing, I was just…surprised that the lady hugged me I guess." She nodded. "Anyway, where to first?" Disney looked down at her Mickey watch.

"Let's see, it's about 10:15 right now, which means we have plenty of time. And since we're in Frontier Land right now I suggest Splash Mountain. The line shouldn't be bad yet." Hetalia blinked. Only 10:15? They still had almost the entire day! Though he didn't doubt it would be filled up quickly.

And so, the duo made their way to Splash Mountain. Disney was correct in her assumption; the line was barely a twenty minute wait. Not bad considering it was one of the more popular rides. When they got in their log and started moving into the mountain, Hetalia noticed it was themed. But from what movie he had no clue. He had never seen these characters before anywhere.

"Uh Lily?" he asked pointing to an animatronic rabbit. "Who are they? And what movie are they from?"

"These characters are from Song of the South. Not many people have heard of it, since it's a movie involving slavery and the American south and all that controversy," she said.

"But if it's just about rabbits, foxes, and bears why would it matter?" he asked still confused. Disney sighed.

"Because the animals were just a story told by an older slave to a young boy to make the boy feel better." Hetalia opened his mouth to ask another question. "Look I'd rather not talk about it. Heck, they don't even sell the movie in America. Just enjoy the ride okay?" Hetalia let the subject drop. If she didn't want to talk about one of her movies something was up. So instead he sat back and enjoyed the ride.

"What I don't understand is how I got completely SOAKED while you barely got any water on you," Hetalia said while wringing his shirt out. "I mean, we were sitting right next to each other!" Disney was trying her hardest not to laugh at his predicament, but it wasn't working very well.

"Dumb luck I suppose," she said giggling. He pouted. "Don't worry, the sun will dry you up nice and quick," she said still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Sure it will," he mumbled as they walked outside. They continued meandering through Frontier Land, stopping at kiosks and whatever looked interesting. They even had a rather amusing conversation with the cast member that sold toy guns. Eventually, Frontier Land ended and merged into Adventure Land. Disney once again got back into her "tour-guide" mode.

"Where are we going this time?" he asked as they weaved through the crowds.

"Pirates of course!" she said. Hetalia gave her a blank look. "The Pirates of the Caribbean!" Realization dawned on Hetalia's face. "Took you long enough," she teased.

Walking through the line and entering the building, Hetalia was once again blown away by the design. It seemed as if they really were back when pirates ruled the seas. _England would love this, _he thought. He smiled. What the other fandoms don't know is the countries actually do exist. His dad had become friends with Japan by an interesting set of circumstances. And, after a few years, dad had asked Japan if he could draw him and the other countries and post them online. Thus Hetalia was born, with the personification not far behind. The countries got a kick out of the fact there was a personification about a series of personifications.

As their boat traveled through the ride, Hetalia realized it would probably be for the best to not take England on this ride. No one needed him to slip into pirate mode in the middle of Disney World. That would be a disaster. The ride suddenly lurched to a stop.

"Probably just a handicapped person getting on," Disney said. "We'll be moving again in a minute."

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" Hetalia protested.

"Yeah but you were going to," she responded. Hetalia couldn't find a good come-back, as she was right. So he settled at watching the Jack Sparrow figure sing about gold and a pirate's life.

In the gift shop at the end of the ride, Hetalia was almost surprised that none of the employees were stopping anyone from playing with the merchandise; namely toy swords and guns. He and Disney nearly had a full out gun war! Eventually they left the shop and continued through Adventure Land.

"How about going on the Jungle Cruise ride?" Disney asked. "There's almost never a line. Plus we get to hear all the oh-so-wonderful corny jokes," she said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Bring it on. Anti-jokes are awesome, so how hard can this be?" He said.

"Well…it could have been worse," Hetalia said stepping off the boat. "There were a few good ones." Disney smirked.

"And you were sooo confident going in," she teased. Hetalia couldn't think of anything clever to say back, so he just turned his head away. He really hoped that this wouldn't become a habit. He looked around to try and focus on something else.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at a building. Disney glanced over.

"That would be the Enchanted Tiki Room. Trust me," she said. "Unless you want that song stuck on your head all day, don't go in there." He pouted a little bit. "And don't think you're getting anywhere with that face!" she said. And then Disney made a mistake, she looked at him. There were very few people in this world that could resist his puppy face. "Ugh fine! You win! Let's go," she grumbled.

"Yay!" he said cheering up instantly.

"…you have _got_ to be kidding me," he said. After the tiki room, (which the song did get stuck in his head) they finished up the rest of Adventure Land and made their way to Fantasy Land. He once again had used the puppy face on Disney to convince her to go on It's a Small World. It's about the world and all the different countries so why shouldn't he love it? But they had only been on the ride for not even half a minute and the song was _already _driving him crazy. "Why did you take me on this ride?" he asked. She smirked.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to do this so badly," she said. "I did try to warn you!" He glared at her. It's not the actual theming of the ride was the problem, (even if the dolls were a tad creepy) and he couldn't stop laughing when he saw the Switzerland doll, but the music! He doubted he would ever get it out of his head. Suddenly the boat stopped.

"No, not again," Hetalia moaned. "And of all the rides to stop for five minutes it has to be this one? Really?" Disney just laughed at him. "You are not helping here!" he said.

"Yeah I know," she said amused. "But it's hilarious to watch your reactions," she said laughing again.

"Sure laugh at my pain," he mumbled turning away. He could feel a slight blush on his cheeks when Disney said she enjoyed watching him. He knew it really didn't mean much…but still. The chorus of the song started up again. "Why me?" he said softly. Luckily the boat had started moving again not soon after. When they got off, Hetalia turned to Disney.

"Please never subject me to that torture again." She just laughed once again, which was adorable. _No! Snap out of it, think of something else. _Hetalia looked around in hopes to distract himself. They were passing by the carousel at the moment. But what caught his attention was a small group of teenage guys "testing their strength" to pull the sword out from the stone. He muffled a laugh while walking by.

"What is it?" Disney asked. Hetalia pointed at the group of guys. She giggled. "Wait right here," she said and then dashed off. Hetalia stood there confused, but still watching the guys.

"Dude pull harder!" One of them yelled.

"Do it for the vine!" Another said while holding up their phone.

"Dude I'm trying my best!" said the guy tugging at the sword. Suddenly he fell backwards as the sword came out of the stone. Hetalia was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. The group of guys started freaking out.

"Guys look, I pulled it out!"

"Dude that's not supposed to happen!" One said.

"Put it back! Dude put it back!" The third said frantically while looking for cast members.

"Argh! I'm putting it back! It wasn't me!" the one holding the sword said freaking out. "Dudes wait up!" he said running after his group. Hetalia couldn't help it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"What did I miss?" Disney asked as she suddenly appeared. He just looked at her and gave her a playful shove.

"Why you little troll," he said. She gave an impish grin in return.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said trying not to laugh. Hetalia's stomach then gave a large rumble.

"Heh heh, guess I'm getting a little hungry," he said feeling very awkward. Disney's eyes lit up.

"I know the perfect place!" she said. "Be Our Guest! It's the new restaurant in the new part of Fantasyland. The line may look long, but it is _so_ worth it," she said starting to head over to the newer looking section.

"Be our guest?" Hetalia asked. "Do we put their service to the test?" Disney giggled.

"Well, they don't tie a napkin 'round your neck, but they do provide the rest!" They both started laughing even more. "But seriously their food is to die for. Ah! Here it is!" she pointed to a castle "hidden" in the mountains.

"Awesome," breathed Hetalia. Then for some reason Disney started leading him away from the entrance. "Wait, where are we going?" he asked very confused.

"To the end of the line, duh," she said. Hetalia gasped at the line. It stretched all the way across the bridge and around the corner.

"THIS is the line? Just to order?! How long are we going to be waiting?" he asked shocked.

"Not long," Disney replied. "Around half an hour ish? Don't worry; the food comes out quick by the time you find a table."

After finally making it through the line and ordering their food, they made their way to the dining area. Hetalia was in awe. Again. It felt like he had entered the movie and was in the ballroom. It was amazing.

"C'mon lets go find a seat," Disney said. Hetalia nodded slowly as he continued to look around.

After eating lunch (Disney was right, the wait wasn't long at all, and it was so worth it) they went to the other rooms in the restaurant. The West Wing was really cool looking, but seemed a bit dark and gloomy to eat in. And the portraits in the Rose Room were done so beautifully.

"So what did you think?" Disney asked as they left.

"Ten out of ten! Amazing! Simply amazing! The food was delicious. Even France would agree. Granted since a good amount of the menu was based on French food he would defiantly brag. Maybe it's best not to tell him," he mused. Disney smiled.

"I'm gland 'France' approves," she said with a playful smile. "It would be really cool if the countries were actually personified. I think it would be really interesting to meet some of them," she said. Hetalia gave a nervous smile.

"Ha ha yeah. I guess it would be pretty cool…" he trailed off as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah if only…" she said with a wistful smile. "But anyways, on to out next spot!" she said excitedly. Hetalia eagerly followed her.

They continued to go around Fantasyland hitting pretty much every ride there. Sure, maybe they got a few odd looks from parents when they were in line for the Winnie the Pooh ride, but they didn't care. Eventually, they finished the last attraction in Fantasyland, Philharmagic.

"That was awesome!" Hetalia said as they exited the theater. "I really felt like I could reach out and grab everything. And how they had Donald fall through the fall at the end was hilarious!" he said laughing.

"I'm glad you liked it," Disney said. "It's defiantly one of my favorite shows in this park. Even if it did replace the Lion King show they had," she said thinking back. "Well, we're done with all of Fantasyland. So we can either go to Tomorrowland or wander Main Street USA, though all the parade people will probably be crowded in those areas."

"I'm good with whatever, you're the boss," Hetalia said.

"And don't you forget it!" she said back while leading him through the park towards Tomorrowland. "Now we've already done Space Mountain but if the line isn't that long I say why not do it again right?"

"Right," Hetalia agreed. They walked past the Speedway (aka go karts on a track) and entered Tomorrowland. "So what's that?" He asked pointing towards a large structure with an elevator.

"Astro Orbiter," Disney replied. "It's like Dumbo or the carpet ride but higher off the ground," she explained.

"Let's go on it!" he said dragging her toward the back of the line. It was fun being the dragger and not the draggie for once. Plus if he was going to do any ride in this style, it would be the one highest off the ground!

The ride was what he expected, entertaining to an extent. Though it was more fun riding it a few stories in the air. But what made the ride exciting for Hetalia and Disney was fighting for the control of the spaceship; so every move was unexpected!

"Now that was fun!" Disney said as they got off the ride. "Well, more than I expected anyway."

"See that's why I'm here! To make sure you don't skip any of the good stuff!" he said slightly smug.

"Yes because obviously you are the expert here. I might as well just leave then," Disney said while slowly walking away. Hetalia just laughed.

"Nah you need me. Otherwise you would get hopelessly lost. I just let you think you're in charge to make you feel better. So where to 'boss'?" he said jokingly while slinging an arm around her shoulder. She laughed.

"Just humoring me, of course that would be the only explanation," she said moving some hair out of her face. Some hit Hetalia's arm and suddenly he became i_veryi/_ aware of his close proximity to Disney. He blushed bright red.

"Haha right obviously," he said as he removed his arm from her shoulder. "But seriously what's next?"

Li-Disney looked around. Wait, why did he start to call her by her human name? Yeah they were friends and spent time together, but were they that close? You're only supposed to use human names if it's a public setting, or you're a close friend or family member. Did he really feel like they were that close?

"…hey so which one?" Disney asked. Hetalia gave her a blank stare.

"Which what?" he asked confused. Disney sighed.

"Which attraction? Stitch's Great Escape or Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor?" Hetalia still looked confused. Disney sighed in exasperation. "Honestly you probably didn't even hear a word I said."

"Sorry, just a bit…tired," he trailed off.

"Tired? How? It's not even dark yet!" she said shocked.

"But-but, we got up so _early_ and besides lunch we haven't stopped all day!" he said exasperated. She scoffed slightly.

"This is nothing. It's not even that crowded right now. But since you're tired we can do the Laugh Floor. You'll get to sit down for a little bit." He visibly relaxed. Disney looked up at the wait time. "It looks like there's another show starting in about ten minutes. That's not that long."

Hetalia was very glad to walk into the air conditioned building and get out of the heat. While they were waiting one of the ads on the TV stationed everywhere caught his eye.

"We can send in our own jokes?" he asked. Disney nodded.

"The cornier and slap stick the better," she responded. The rest of the time waiting in line was used up seeing who could send the worst joke in. Other fandom references and anti-jokes were fair game, and if one of their jokes got shown during the show the other had to buy dessert. Finally they were let into the theater.

By the end of the show Hetalia agreed Laugh Floor was a very appropriate name for the show. And both his and Disney's jokes were read, considering they sent at least ten each under different names, the competition was null and void. But that didn't stop them from arguing about it.

"Well mine was said first so obviously they liked it better!" Hetalia said as they walked out of the auditorium.

"Yeah just keep thinking that. Ever heard the term save the best for last?" she said back. "Not to mention mine got a bigger laugh."

"Lies!" Hetalia countered. "Obviously people liked my joke better. You were just laughing so hard you couldn't hear," he said. She gave him a light shove.

"Yeah, no," she said laughing as they walked across the bridge connecting Tomorrowland and Main Street. She started navigating through the growing crowd.

"What's going on up there?" Hetalia asked pointing to the castle. There were characters all on the stage dancing and 'singing.'

"It looks like the end of one of the performances they put on," Disney replied looking over. "It might be the last for the day, sorry."

"Nah its cool," Hetalia replied still watching the stage. "Another time right?" she smiled.

"Right. Now let's get out of the courtyard before the giant crowd does," she said moving around people. They navigated their way around exhausted parents and excited children. They just started crossing the bridge when the confetti canon went off. The area of the park they entered into felt like they had traveled back a few centuries.

"Welcome to Liberty Square!" Disney said. "It represents the older time period of America, starting with about the 1670's with the Haunted Mansion design and as you make your way to Frontierland the time grows closer to the late 1800's." Hetalia couldn't help but picture a young America running around in the colonial section. "This is where most of the 'educational' stuff is, like the Hall of Presidents and the Riverboat. Honestly there is more shops and symbolism than attractions. But we're here for the Haunted Mansion!" she said gesturing at the path leading towards a shadowy mansion. Hetalia looked at her.

"You have a haunted house in a happy theme park for little kids?" he asked surprised.

"Mansion, not house," she corrected. "And it's not that bad, not like Halloween haunted houses. What did you think I'd let them put bloody corpses or something here? Please," she scoffed. He couldn't think of anything to say back to that, she had a very good point. But haunted means ghosts, and he hated ghosts. He blamed America. "C'mon it won't be that bad," she said as she led him towards the attraction.

Luckily there weren't many people in line, and the extremely cheesy tombstone sayings took his mind off the ghosts. It was a ride at Disney World, it couldn't be that bad.

They eventually got ushered into a crowded circular room. Once everyone was in and the doors closed, a voice started speaking to them. It informed them that he was their host, their 'ghost host.' Hetalia knew it was just a recording coming out of a speaker somewhere in the room, but he couldn't help but look around for an actual ghost. Then the walls started moving, and the seemingly innocent portraits of people turned into what they looked like right before they died. As the pictures were stretching, the ghost speaker mentioned that there were no exits. Hetalia looked around. It was hard to see with all the people, but he couldn't even make out a slight outline of a door anywhere in the room.

Suddenly, it went pitch black. Hetalia grabbed Disney's arm. N-not that he was scared or anything! The sudden loss of slights had just surprised him that's all. Lights flashed like lighting and some of the younger children screamed. The ghost laughed manically as the lights continued to flash. Doors opened on one side of the room and the cast member started ushering people out to go to the Doom Buggies.

"Haha that wasn't so bad!" Hetalia said while they were in line for the buggies. As he re-played what happened over in his mind he came to the conclusion that it wasn't that bad. It was only the shock factor that got him, nothing was actually scary. Yeah that's it…

"That's…interesting," Disney said after a moment. Hetalia gave her a nervous glance.

"What's going on…" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing," she said grinning. It was almost an evil-like grin. Crap what was she planning on doing? Now he was going to be paranoid for the entire ride.

After a few more minutes of waiting in line, they were ushered into their Doom Buggy by a haunted looking cast member. The ride moved along slowly through the first hall. There were pictures on the wall that changed to a more haunted look when the light hit it. And the head busts seemed to turn towards their buggy as it moved along. Hetalia had seen plenty of tricks like this before, but that didn't stop him from watching them carefully to make sure none of the, moved. (He also made a mental note never to go on this ride with America, ever.)

They continued down a different hallway, where there were dead flowers and other plants everywhere, along with coffins whose lids were moving. It added on to the creepy feel of the ride. They then entered a circular room. In the middle there were floating objects, and a floating crystal ball with a woman's head. She seemed to be conducting some type of séance, but it seemed rather pointless as she was most likely dead as well.

After the passed through the floating head room, there was a ballroom full of dancing ghosts. Hetalia subconsciously scooted a bit closer to Disney. That was a lot of ghosts in one room, but they didn't seem to be even acknowledging the buggies so they were safe at the moment.

"Hidden mickey!" Disney said pointing to somewhere in the ballroom. "The plates make the shape of a mickey head on that table," she said pointing slightly to the right.

"Hmm, oh yeah I see it," Hetalia said. He was pleased with how calm he sounded while answering.

Next they went up into an attic, where there were odd mementos and pictures. Each picture was of a bride and groom, but as the buggy moved along in each picture the groom ended up headless. As they were about to exit the attic, the ghost of the bride appeared saying wedding vows, and an axe appearing in her hands. Hetalia shivered. That would be terrifying. After the attic they seem to descend towards the grounds of the mansion. As the Doom Buggy turned around he realized they were in some sort of graveyard area. When suddenly out of nowhere a skeleton head popped out from behind a tombstone.

"AH!" Hetalia screamed not expected it. Disney gave a small laugh. "It just startled me, I wasn't actually s-scared!" He said trying to defend himself.

"Mmmhmm of course that's the only reason," she said. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she pointed behind him. "Ghost!" she shrieked.

"AHHH WHERE?!" Hetalia screamed as he scrambled closer to Disney and away from the ghost that was attacking them. Disney began to lose it laughing. "There was a ghost attacking our buggy and you are just going to sit there and laugh?! Ghosts are freaking terrifying I don't see what's so funny!" Hetalia exclaimed, but still not letting go of Disney's arm. What if the ghost came back?

"You are so gullible. I was just messing with you, obviously," she said. "I didn't think it would freak you out that much." Hetalia just grumbled in response. As they continued through the graveyard Disney proceeded to scare him twice again. And he was expecting it and she still freaked him out! Finally they made their way out of the graveyard.

"AHHHH NO I'M SORRY MR. GHOST DO YOU WANT THIS BUGGY YOU CAN HAVE IT I SURRENDER JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE!" Hetalia screamed while waving a random white flag as the hitch-hiking ghosts appeared on their buggy. They were sitting RIGHT THERE how was Disney not worried about the ghosts coming to take them away?!

"Okay that wasn't so bad," Hetalia said as they got off the ride. "I mean it was better than a kiddie haunted house but it wasn't terrifying either."

Disney laughed. "Please, you screamed so loud in the graveyard area."

"W-well that was only because you grabbed me to make me jump!" Hetalia said trying not to sound embarrassed.

"But you still must have been nervous to scream so loud and to start surrendering," she said teasingly. "Plus you were practically shaking like a leaf when you saw the ghost ballroom and the hitch-hikers," she said laughing some more.

"Hey!" Hetalia said indignantly. "That was not entirely my fault! It's all Am-Alfred's fault!" he huffed crossing his arms. America had forced him to watch a ghost movie a year or two back with him. His dad found them in the morning with all the lights on. Needless to say he wasn't allowed to watch horror movies again, _especially_ with America.

"Sure blame your characters," she said rolling her eyes. "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"Well that's the whole point of us right? Taking traits from the characters?" he said grinning at his solid argument.

"Jerk, having an excuse for everything," she grumbled. He pouted as an attempt to make her laugh. She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes at his puppy dog face. But that didn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. "Aw I can't stay mad at you," she said.

"Yeah I know you can't," he said teasingly. "That's why I always win."

"That's just what I let you think," she said grinning. They fell back into their classic banter rather quickly. While they were walking a voice came over the speakers reminding the guests when the parade and fireworks would take place. "Hey, let's grab some food and watch the parade. It's so cool with all the lights on the floats and costumes. And then we can catch the fireworks afterwards," she said. "The parade comes right through Frontierland, so we can just grab some burgers and plop on the sidewalk."

"Sounds good," Hetalia said. After a long day at the parks walking around a burger sounded amazing right now.

"Oh my Holy Roman Empire," Hetalia exclaimed as they walked into Pecos Bill Café. There were so many options for what type of burger, and after that there was a whole topping bar. You name a topping, it was there. America would go nuts at this place. After he got his burger he loaded up at the topping bar getting all of his favorites. Luckily Disney had found them a decent spot to eat and watch the parade. While eating his burger Hetalia noticed he went really overboard with his toppings, they were spilling out on every side of the burger.

"Here," Disney said handing him a pile of napkins. "I saw how much you were putting on that burger and figured you'd need them."

"Thanks," he said before taking another bite.

Not long after they had sat down, the parade had begun to come into view. Hetalia watched in awe at all the lights on the floats and even on the performers. The lights seemed synchronized to the music playing which just added to the magic effect. After fifteen minutes of lights, music, and costumes the parade was over.

"We need to start heading towards the castle right away," Disney said trying to get them out of the crowd as quickly as possible. "We don't want to miss the fireworks." Hetalia mentally agreed and continued weaving his way through the crowd.

They arrived at the castle with a few minutes to spare before the fireworks started. They got resettled and found a spot where they wouldn't hurt their necks looking up at the sky for fifteen minutes. Hetalia was blown away by the fireworks. It wasn't just the fact it was in Disney, there was a whole story being told as the fireworks were going off. Different characters showed up, like the Genie and the magic mirror. And at the very end Tinkerbell flew above everyone coming down from the castle. It really was wishes come true.

Getting out of the park was a complete nightmare. All the guests were trying to fit down one narrow street and all cram on the monorail or the ferry just to wait to get back on the bus or to their car. While slowly moving their way with the crowd towards the transport center, Disney and Hetalia chatted about the day and what some of the best attractions were. Disney said the highlight of her day was probably the Haunted Mansion ride, which Hetalia responded with 'jerk.' Hetalia has trouble choosing which his favorite was, but he eventually decided that riding Space Mountain with the lights on was one of the coolest parts of the day.

"Well this has been an amazing even if it was a *yawn* very tiring day," Hetalia said once they were back at the hotel. "I'll see you tomorrow morning whenever you decided to call me to wake me up," Hetalia said half-jokingly.

"See you tomorrow!" Disney said walking to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily," Hetalia said heading towards his own room. Then what he said registered in his brain. He used her human name out loud, and in a more private setting. "Ah! Wait! Gomennasai Disney I don't know what came over me. That was very rude of me I'm very sorry please forgive me," he said all in a rush and adding a slight bow while apologizing. Disney stood there slightly confused, but then she smiled.

"It's fine, you don't have to freak out and apologize. In fact just call me Lily. Disney just seems so formal to be using all the time. Plus it's been a while since someone has constantly called me Lily," she said.

"Are you sure?" Hetalia asked slightly shocked. He didn't think they were that close, well he hoped they were but that was just in his mind, but Disn-Lily pretty much just said that they were.

"Yeah, I want my closest friends to call me Lily," she said leaning against her door.

"Well if you're sure," he said still not completely convinced.

She laughed. "Yes I'm sure! Now stop being so formal and just call me Lily from now on, okay?" she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Okay. And you can call me Kazuki then," he added. It was only fair, plus he wanted her to call him by his real name.

"Alright, goodnight Kazuki. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lily."

**A/N: Well, after forever and a day it's finally up. I tried to show them getting closer by switching to their human names all the time but I feel like it's so awkward… As always I tried to stay as true to the parks as possible (though I may have changed the age on the kids on the YES program to have a wider variety but shhh). This has been my longest chapter yet, just about 6,500 words. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I shall try to get the final day out relatively soon-ish. Any feedback is welcome!**

Oh, and rights go to respective people. It's 1:30 am here and I don't feel like typing it out. It should be obvious, or just look at the previous chapters.


End file.
